Shadows of the Night
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Xemnas' favorite pastime is watching his lovely pet kill in the night. Join them as they each talk about their experience in the presence of one another.


Xemnas watched with wicked mirth at the scene below his perch upon the stone arch. People screamed in terror as the beast ripped through the panicked streets, men, women and children falling to satisfy the bloodlust of the beast. The beast's spectator was immoral, sadistic but most of all, obsessive. His most favorite obsession was watching the blood coat the hands and face of his most beloved pet, Saix, number VII of the Organization in which he led. The diviner may look as if he wasn't too troublesome but none knew him as well as he does. When this magnificent creature was brought in alongside his kin brother by him when he learned of the next world overrun by heartless, he knew there was something hidden under that expressionless demeanor they showed on a daily basis. One that lusted for blood and flesh of mortals. And he wanted to be the one to sate that whim.

When he brought up the offer one night to the diviner, Saix only smirked and nodded, letting the superior lead him to where he could kill without witnesses and their first world that had to deal with such a nightmare was Traverse Town. Like a specter, Saix blazed through the night under the amber gaze of his leader, taking down people left and right and eating his fill while he was on his killing spree. Once he was done and sated with a full stomach and nearly drenched in the blood of his victims, he returned back to his superior's side and Xemnas smirked down to him, running gloved fingers through powder blue hair as amber gazed into golden yellow.

"Such grace in your kills. Like a wolf on the prowl, you leave nothing hidden from your sight. You pursue your quarry and won't stop until you have them in your grasp. I am enamored by your predatory skills." he murmured in the quiet night, gaze shifting slightly to the cobble streets littered with bodies before looking back to Saix, his other hand reaching up to swipe the blood that coated his lips before leaning down to press his lips to Saix's, the diviner returning the kiss, thus creating the bond that could never be separated.

He knew a similar bond was created between Brexe and Xeshen for the two were never seen without the other when traversing through the castle and Xeshen was one to definitely not piss off so majority of the time, if the lesser numbers of the Lost Numbers were to be gathered, they would do so immediately. Going back to the matter at hand, he looked down as Saix was drawing to a stop with his kills, his final one being an innocent little girl, her parents probably already long gone when they couldn't get away and she was the only one to have gotten away so far until Saix caught her. "Pet, do not kill her. Instead, give her a mark and let her go free. Let her be the one to explain to the people here about the nightmare that dropped on this town tonight and let them know the true meaning of fear."

Saix looked up to him before giving a nod and looked back down to the girl in his hands before raising one and placed it on her tiny shoulder, claws digging into soft flesh as he raked them down, leaving long claw marks that started bleeding heavily before he stood, leaving the girl to whimper and shiver as he returned back to Xemnas' side. The girl frightened, probably too traumatized to even tell of her experience and surviving the carnage that happened that night, ran off to the safety of the First District. When she was out of sight, Saix turned to look to Xemnas.

"Shall we return home, master? I think it's about time to work off this meal." he said with a slight smirk and it was mirrored on Xemnas' face as he nodded as he created the swirling mass of darkness and stepped through, his obedient pet following behind him with little protest.

0

Xemnas' POV

This beauty is definitely one of a kind and I'm proud of myself to have established ownership of him before anyone else. He has definitely brought much into this non-life that I've been living since my birth into a Nobody. Saix is truly a magnificent naught and his power is unmatched. With such power with us, there's no way we will be defeated easily until our goal has been reached. Too much time and research has been placed into this goal and I won't let the Keybearer do too much damage if he were to ever find out. But I know that Saix will back me up and never let my goal fade. But since the Keybearer isn't a threat yet, I can take the time that I have to enjoy what I love most. And to think, I chuckled at the thought of love. After so much time of thinking that without a heart, we should not experience feelings but now, I have and frankly, I do not want that to change.

When we returned back to my quarters, Saix stepped away from me and I watched, smirk still present on my lips as he teasingly unzip his bloodstained coat and let it drop to the floor. Kicking off his boots, he walked over to the bed and I followed behind him, discarding my own coat before placing my hands upon his face, skin tones contrasting against one another as I brought a thumb to run across stained lips and like the teasing pet he was, he licked fleetingly at the digit. Ah, my pet bring me such joy, with his dance of kills and teasing movements that would entice anyone to step closer and try to capture him. But only I had that privilege and that will never be taken from me. Soon, we fell deeper into the embrace of lust and desire, the same routine we follow every time my pet goes out to feed with me to watch over him.

After coming down from euphoria, bodies covered in sweat, I brushed a lock of hair from his face as gold clashed with amber once again. "Master..."

"Yes, my pet?"

"We will never part from each other, will we? I never had a better master than you and you just so happen to be one not fated to die by my hand within a day of being within my presence. You exude strength unmatched and are fit to be the alpha of this group as I'm sure my kin brother says the same of Brexe for the group he controls over." he murmured, breath light upon my heated skin.

"Of course we will never part. I will never lose you, pet, as you will never lose me. You are a treasure, a demon with the seducing charm of a snake. A rare treasure indeed and one I'm intending not to lose." I replied, voice soft and holding promise and Saix nodded, curling more into me as we sat there, enjoying each other presence until the time where the cycle would start all over again. My pet loves the thrill of the hunt and one sitting just won't do for him and as his master, I will see to his every whim. When he wants to kill, I will let him. When he hungers for flesh and blood, I will find him a town to make his feast. Whatever he wants, I will grant.

More silence filled the air before the soft, damp feel of a tongue running across my skin was felt and I knew what words will follow.

"Master...I am hungry once more."

"Then let us go and feed you, pet."

A sharp smirk pulled across Saix's lips, showings fangs still tainted with blood of his victims earlier as he removed himself from the bed to dress himself, I doing the same before opening the vortex to our next destination for Saix's next meal.

Saix's POV

As I followed behind my master, I can't help but silently admire him once more. I still remember how we met. My kin brother, Xeshen, was injured with a sprained paw and couldn't walk on it and those were the days when he wasn't used to walking on his hind legs like he is now. The heartless attacked our lands and took away the hearts of everyone, including us but somehow, we survived the attack but realized that with our survival, we became beings without hearts. Nobodies as my master called us. While I helped my kin brother the best I could with the little materials that could be used to speed up the process was the day when he came. Oh, he was such a magnificent being as he appeared out of the darkness and looked upon me. I was hungry and tired and the winter months were coming and with the little clothing I had, the only warmth I could get was from my kin brother's warmed pelt.

"Such a poor soul. Hungry and tired are you?" he questioned me and all I could do was nod.

"My kin brother...he's hurt...we can't travel anywhere until he can walk without being in too much pain..." I whispered back softly, petting Xeshen's head lightly. He hummed lightly before snapping his fingers, two Sorcerer nobodies appeared beside him out of the thorny darkness and glided closer. _Let them take him,_ he told me, _and come back with me where warmth and food await you both. In return, join me and my subordinates to reach our goal to reclaim our hearts that we lost._ I didn't have the will to argue with that offer and stood, leaving my kin brother's side and followed my new master in through the vortex of darkness that took me to my new home, Xeshen carried along by the two Sorcerer naughts. Once placing on the issued black coat of the Organization did my life, or non-life, start anew. Everything was simple and I only followed Xemnas since he was leader, like an alpha, and deserved my loyalty much more than anyone else. He helped me and my kin brother when we needed it most and I would repay him back in any way possible.

The heart-shaped moon was still in its beginning stages when I arrived and even then, it was still a beauty to gaze upon. So mystical just like the moon Xeshen and I always watched back in our home world before it was overrun by the Heartless. It was only a few nights later where I learned of the beast within me that not only gave me power, but also provided my master with something entertaining to watch. We soon reached our destination and I gazed around, recognizing the scenery quite well. Twilight Town, the place that Number XIII found refuge before his betrayal to the Organization. I gave a growl at the thought. If it wasn't for Axel being so persistent in hunting the boy down, I would've went myself and made sure he was sent back to the darkness from whence he came. Master done so much and he was the key to completing everything but he just had to rebel at the worse possible moment. No matter, we will still get what we worked so hard for, with or without his help.

"Now, my pet, this town is always covered in perpetual twilight so this may make your hunting a bit harder without the cover of darkness but as crafty as you are, I'm sure you will find some prospective meals to sate you for another night."

I nodded, promising to myself to give my master a show with the new challenge ahead and once he was gone from my side to get himself a nice spot to watch, I was slinking my way through town. It was relatively empty, only few people wandering out on the streets, probably on their way home by now. But it doesn't matter, even the safety of their homes won't save them from my hunger. My first target was spotted. A simple man in a crisp suit and groomed to perfection. I'm guessing the reason for such is in this vast, unexplored world aside from the town itself, there's probably a big city nearby where the richer folk do their work. Ah well, for this one, it wouldn't matter for this would be his last day going to work. I followed behind him, silent as the predator I am until I came upon his quaint little home where his wife and possible children lived. I grin at the thought of children. Young flesh is definitely a delicacy I love to partake in during my hunts. I listened in, catching the sounds of his wife greeting him home with two younger voices accompanying hers. A family of four, not a bad way to start off my evening.

I looked up, feeling the presence of my master nearby, and there he stood, a smirk sculpted on those perfect lips of his as he waited for the show to start. I smirked in return before placing a hand upon the wall, darkness creeping until it became large enough for me to walk through. When I entered, the living room was deserted but the dining room was filled with voices, telling me that they were having their dinner. Good, I like my meals plump and they better enjoy it for it will be their last. Since their attention is on their evening meal, this gave me ample time to prepare for the pounce. Creeping up the stairs silently, I saw that their second floor contained little doors, making my job much easier as I sought out the parents' room. When I found it, it was simple and plain, the only thing extravagant about it was the fact that it contained a bathroom and such would be my stomping ground. Walking inside, the bathroom was mighty simple with a bath on one side and a glass shower on the other. Taking my place in the tub, I waited, knowing that soon enough, one of the parents will come in and when they do, it spells their last moments.

It wasn't long before my enhanced ears caught the sounds of the family coming up the stairs and I licked my lips, stomach already growling in hunger for this meal and I'm eager to sate that wish. Just a few more moments of being patient. The parents walked in and the wife said she was going to freshen up with a bath. Perfect. The door opened with a creak and my muscles tensed, preparing myself for the pounce. She hummed as she stopped before the bath, dainty hands reaching out the pull the curtain and once it was out of my line of sight, I attacked. Her scream was muffled quickly although the thud was not but there were no worried inquiries from the man so that gave me one less thing to worry about until that moment. I grinned down at the woman, sharp fangs bared and I relish her eyes filled with terror. "Such a pretty young lass. At the peak of perfection you are and as such, would make quite the appetizer." Her eyes widened more in fear and started to struggle more in my grasp but it was futile for my power far surpassed hers.

Grasping a handful of her dress, I tore off a decent strip and moved my hand from her mouth, replacing it quickly with the strip before she could scream. Seeing as she had no other option, she started retaliating with strikes that barely fazed me. I grabbed one of her flailing arms, the other being used not only to pin down her other arm but her entire form. Looking at the pale limb, I licked my lips at the thought of how sweet the flesh would be and with my hunger, I wouldn't waste another moment admiring it and instead, sink my fangs right in. Turning her hand over so that her palm faced me, I eagerly sunk my teeth in, taking a good chunk and listened as she screamed, the shrill sound muffled by the cloth. Ah, she is definitely a morsel. Sweet and succulent. Swallowing the first bite, I knew instinct wouldn't let me stop until all was stripped from her.

And so I went, stripping all flesh from that arm and left it to lay limp, blood streaking the linoleum floor as her whimpers continued, mind reeling in pain and tears coursing down her face as I started on her other arm and once I was done there, I used my claws to rip the dress and started feasting more of the flesh bared before my eyes. I know my master was watching. Even though the room I was in now had no window, I know he was still watching. I continued to eat and eat until I reached my favorite portion, the organs. Each one pulsed, still trying to function even though there was no purpose at this moment. Reaching in with a claw, I took each one out and savored it. Taking a bite into a lung, slurping up the intestines, lapping at the spilling blood of the one organ we were devoid of. It was all so satisfying and I can't wait to have more from the three remaining people within the house and the many more that waited for me in other homes.

When I was finally done, I left the body where it was and snuck up to the partially open door, standing behind it and opening it gradually until it caught the male's attention. "You done in there?" he questioned and I smirked when he realized he wasn't getting a response and came to check. Oh his scream was delightful as he came upon his wife's mutilated body. And to think, he doesn't know it's about to get worse. He mourned and sobbed, wondering what creature could do such a thing, never knowing that I was there until he looked up when I slammed the door. His frightened gaze met mine and I grinned. When he noticed the blood that covered me, his eyes widened even more. "You...you..."

"You what?" I questioned, stepping closer to him.

"You monster! What have you done?" he cried.

"What does it look like? I had your wife for an appetizer and you're going to end up as the main course. And your precious children will make the perfect dessert with their delicious young, supple flesh." That seemed to shock him into action as he stood, ready to fight me just to defend his children. I laugh at this, knowing that he is no challenge to me and decided to play his little game. It wasn't long before he was a bleeding mess upon the floor. A broken nose and jaw, a few fractured ribs and one of his Achilles' tendons slashed so he couldn't get up and either run or try to fight me even more. "Looks like I win." I whispered as I stepped closer, watching as he inched back more and more until his hands landed in the puddle of blood of his late wife and whimpered under my presence. Good, fear is my specialty and I aim to show him the true meaning of it.

Grabbing a hold of his tattered shirt, I lifted him up before taking him into his bedroom and tossed him back onto the floor. Before me, Xemnas stood, a smirk present on his face as he sat down on the bed. I grinned at him as I look to the broken man that was fruitlessly trying to escape through the open doorway. Well, I couldn't let that happen now could I. Walking briskly, I slammed the door in front of him, nearly catching his fingers if he didn't react quick enough. He tried to turn back but I stepped upon his back, preventing any movement, as I knelt down to his level. "Time for you to die." My Superior whispered for me before I lunged down, catching my teeth in his neck and purred as the hot blood dripped into my mouth and down my throat, the sweet, life giving fluid always an endless delicacy. I continued to feast on the male, drinking in the scream with each chunk of flesh torn from his body. It wasn't long before I decided to silence him since his screams would probably wake the children and no need for them to come in and learn the face of their death all too soon.

It was only a few more painstaking minutes before I let the half eaten body drop to the floor as I stood and look to my master as he stood, stepping over to me and leaned forward to actually swipe a bit of blood from my lip. I smiled to him, eyes hazing only slightly with lust, knowing that it would soon be fulfilled before the night's over. A brush of my hair behind my ear before his hot breath brushed over the sensitive area. "Why don't we make this a light meal this time? Get your dessert and then we shall return home." I nodded and once he stepped away, I left on my next prowl. It didn't take long for me to find the children's room and with a grin that would any serial killer run in fear, I swept into the room, taking the children out one after the other, painting the childish decorations with their own blood before leaving out, a limb in hand for a later treat and came face to face with my master.

A quirk of the corners of his lips before he opened a void for us to return back to the castle with and he walked through, I following behind him like the obedient pet I am. Back in his quarters, we sated our passions once more before we relaxed and enjoyed the company of each other. I listened to his whispered promises to me and only me and I knew from now until the day that Kingdom Hearts is completed, he will keep them. Even after we regained our hearts, I know he will never leave me or break the promises.

_Why would he have any reason to..._

0

Zypher: And that's it for this story. Hope you all enjoyed this one and I still have my thoughts on the iffyness about it but if it appeases you readers then it's good enough for me. I'll see you soon with another update.

Note: For any future readers, this story as well as In the Shadows were done long before more of Saix's backstory was revealed through Birth By Sleep so no raging of placement of Saix's location when he was found since this story is old and not so much my best work for the KH fandom.


End file.
